(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for noise reduction of a tire of a vehicle, in particular, an apparatus that reduces noise within a particular frequency range generated in the tire during operation of the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, noise is produced in a tire of a vehicle due to road noise and the generation of vibration due to the tire itself. Accordingly, to reduce resonant noise of a tire in the related art, a sound absorbing material for noise reduction is mounted in the tire, the shape of a wheel rim is changed, or a sound absorbing material is attached on a surface of a wheel rim.
However, when the sound absorbing material is mounted or attached on an inner surface of the tire, stress is concentrated on the inner surface by deformation of a tire tread during operation of the vehicle, and thus the sound absorbing material may be detached. Further, when the shape of the wheel rim is changed, additional deformation of the wheel rim may be caused by the stress applied to the tire.
Accordingly, to solve the problem of tire noise in the related art, the tire structure requires a drastic change, whereas if the tire structure is not greatly changed, it is difficult to realize a desired effect, and there is a limitation in solving the noise problem occurring in a tire within a particular frequency range.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.